Smooth Talking Seductress
by Caylen
Summary: "'Fiona Coyne, you smooth talking seductress,' she chuckled lightly, saying it for the second time that night. Although this time, it meant something completely different." Holly J's POV throughout In The Cold, Cold Night Part 2 and after. Folly J.


**Smooth Talking Seductress**

_Inspired by Holly J's line "Fiona Coyne, you smooth talking seductress." Holly J's POV throughout In The Cold, Cold Night Part 2 and after. Folly J._

* * *

Holly J was back in Fiona's condo and it just felt right.

She woke up next to her best friend, looking over at the sleeping brunette. She smiled, staring for a minute longer before slipping out of the covers gently. She didn't want to wake Fiona, she looked so peaceful and she knew the next couple days were going to be hard on her.

She snuck into the bathroom and began readying herself for the day. She planned to visit her parents while Fiona was in school, but she had told her she'd accompany her to Degrassi that morning, just to visit her old alma mater. Really, she just couldn't say no to Fiona if it meant spending more time with her.

As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of Fiona's towels around herself, she heard a soft knock at the bathroom door. Holly J opened it to find Fiona on the other side.

"Morning sunshine," Fiona greeted her with a groggy smile. "You all done in there?"

Holly J smiled back. "Yup, It's all yours," she told her, stepping forward to let Fiona through.

"I love your hair, by the way," Fiona added suddenly, stopping to reach out and run her fingers through a small lock of Holy J's hair, even though it was wet. "I meant to mention that last night. You look so pretty with your hair long."

Holly J blushed furiously, looking away so Fiona wouldn't notice. She also became very aware of the fact that she was only in a towel. Fiona certainly knew how to catch her off guard, but that was one of the things about her that she loved most.

"Heh, thanks," she responded bashfully, moving out of the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm going to go put some clothes on now," she laughed.

"Okay," Fiona nodded. "I'll just be a minute."

"Right," Holly J raised her eyebrows at her. "As if you're ever 'just a minute' when you get ready."

Fiona chuckled. "It's just a saying, Holly J, you know what I mean. We still have plenty of time before school."

"I know, I'm just teasing you," she smirked.

Fiona laughed again before shutting the door behind her. Holly J sat on the side of Fiona's bed, going through her suitcase. She took out her new patterned tights, knowing that Fiona would like them and probably comment on them. She chose a short skirt and fitted blouse to go with it and set aside her flowing gray scarf and gloves with her jacket and leather boots. Fiona had already told her how much she liked the boots the previous night and Holly J hoped her outfit would impress again. Having Fiona Coyne compliment her style of dress had always been kind of like an achievement to her, and she certainly liked the feeling it brought her now.

Holly J was all dressed and hair perfected by the time Fiona came out of the bathroom, her hair dry and straightened, but wearing her silk robe.

"So you've got a new do this year," Holly J said nonchalantly. Personally, she liked the curls, but felt Fiona would look beautiful no matter how she fixed her hair.

"Yeah," Fiona said, walking to her closet to pick out an outfit, passing by Holly J was she did so. "Oh my gosh, I love those tights!" she exclaimed, looking down at her legs.

Holly J grinned. "Oh yeah? Thanks, yeah, I thought they were pretty stylish." Holly J said casually.

"They make your legs look gorgeous," Fiona explained, still looking.

Holly J forced herself to wipe the grin off her face and Fiona resumed looking for something to wear with her uniform shirt.

"I'll go make some breakfast," she told her and slid the bedroom door closed behind her as she left. Holly J figured Fiona wanted her privacy to get changed and so instead grabbed a couple bagels and toasted them, spreading jam on Fiona's and cream cheese on her own.

Fiona revealed her choice of outfit a few minutes later when she joined Holly J in the kitchen. "You inspired me to wear tights too, but I still prefer yours," she told her with a smile. "Plus I have to wear this damn uniform so that limits my choices greatly."

"Well, you manage to make it look nice," Holly J said, taking a bite form her bagel.

Fiona sat beside her and began eating as well. "It's really nice to have you here again," she said sentimentally.

"I know," Holly J agreed with a nod. "It feels like I'm home."

* * *

On the cab ride to school, Fiona filled Holly J in on the goings on at Degrassi this year. At least, the more recent ones that she hadn't been filled in on yet from their weekly phone chats. Holly J had heard Fiona mention Imogen Moreno before and she knew they seemed to be close friends, but seeing her face as she talked about her made something else clear. Holly J felt an unpleasant knot in the pit of her stomach.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Holly J questioned.

Fiona's blush was enough of a confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a little hurt that she hadn't mentioned it to her. Fiona hadn't had any problem telling her about her relationship with Charlie; she didn't know why this would be any different.

"I don't know…" Fiona pondered. "Probably because nothing is going to happen. She's straight and I guess it just… reminded me of what happened with you."

Holly J bit her lip. She wanted to tell her things were different now, but she stopped herself. She could understand the parallel Fiona saw between the two situations and didn't push her to explain further. She wasn't happy to hear about Fiona's new crush, but it was what it was.

* * *

When Fiona and Holly J met up with Imogen in front of the school, the unpleasant feeling in Holly J's stomach returned. Imogen was awfully cute and she could see why Fiona liked her. She played along, making nice and laughing as she called her "royalty."

"You must be Imogen. Fiona's told me all about you," Holly J smirked, glancing over at Fiona.

"And she was just leaving," Fiona glared at her, clearly embarrassed by her comment. She patted her shoulder as she said it, as if to transfer her annoyance at her through her touch.

She wasn't going to stick around where she wasn't wanted, so Holly J put on a smile and with a possessive pat on Fiona's arm and a "I will see you later, good luck," she walked off.

Her parent's apartment wasn't far from the school, so she figured she'd just walk there. She glanced back behind her to see Fiona and Imogen sitting on a bench together, looking at some papers and talking closely. She frowned and continued on her way, getting lost in her own thoughts. She'd come here for Fiona, not just to help her pack, but to tell her how she felt. But now there was Imogen to factor in, and Holly J wasn't sure what she should do.

* * *

She'd spent the morning catching up with her mom, which had been nice. But when Fiona texted that she needed her help packing, Holly J had one foot out the door.

"Can your father and I at least see you for dinner tomorrow night?" her mother requested. Holly J agreed reluctantly, afraid that would leave Fiona alone with Imogen, but nonetheless realized she couldn't keep the two apart.

Fiona was already in a bad mood when Holly J arrived at her condo. She was careful not to argue with her, not when she snapped at her and especially not when she said she wanted to "save the straight girl she has a crush on a whole bunch of trouble." She knew how upset Fiona was by everything that was happening with her family. But the morning had been so pleasant together, just like old times. It was as if seeing Imogen had triggered Fiona's current less than optimistic viewpoint.

And when Imogen showed up at Fiona's condo, Holly J just watched helplessly in the background as Fiona was even crueler to her. Despite her jealousy, she felt bad for the girl. But Holly J wasn't going to give up on Fiona, she knew her better than that. She continued to pack her things in silence after Imogen left.

* * *

"Imogen's right, I'm a quitter, a spoiled brat who gives up the moment things get hard," Fiona stated, as if it were true.

Holly J couldn't stand to hear her talk like that; she knew Fiona was none of those things. "You gave up drinking," she reminded her, something Holly J was so very proud of Fiona for doing.

When Fiona came up with the idea to sell her things, Holly J loved to see that she was so willing to let her materials things go. Sure, the carnival wasn't the most important thing in the world, but it just showed how amazing a persona Fiona was to give up her own things so that she could live up to her promises. "Sounds like Frostival's a go!" Holly J smiled at her best friend, wondering if she had any idea how incredible she really was.

* * *

"For the last time, are you sure about this?" she asked, It seem a little excessive, selling all her things for a carnival, but what Holly J had really come to worry about was that she was doing all this for Imogen. She wanted to support Fiona's decision to live up to her responsibilities, but she also considered the reality that Mama Coyne would not be very happy with the pair of them once she'd found out what happened to all of her possessions. She wondered how important Imogen really was Fiona and she didn't like the feeling it gave her.

"I'll take your side when I tell your mom what you're doing," she bargained with her, knowing inside that she'd never be able to _not _take Fiona's side, but joking with her to lighten the mood. Holly J grinned at the lovely pair of shoes she bought from Fiona for twenty dollars, putting them in her purse. She honestly only wanted the shoes for sentimental reasons; it was her own little piece of Fiona Coyne.

The sale took most of the day, and Holly J was pleased when Fiona looked disappointed that she had to leave to eat dinner with her parents.

"I'll meet you at the Frostival!" Holly J promised her. Fiona gave her a nice, warm hug and a "thank you for everything" before she took off, which was really helped in elevating Holly J's mood. She didn't want to leave, but at least she felt appreciated.

* * *

She rushed from her parent's apartment to the Frostival, hoping she hadn't missed too much. Holly J spotted them once she'd arrived, Imogen and Fiona, coming off the Ferris Wheel. Then she saw it. Their hands, though they were wearing gloves, their fingers were intertwined. "Well look at you two all holding hands," Holly J managed to comment without sounding hurt. But she felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

Imogen ran off in search of cotton candy, and Holly J took a deep breath, readying herself for whatever explanation was forthcoming from Fiona.

"We had an interesting talk at the top of the Ferris Wheel," she smirked, looking at Holly J.

"Ah… interesting," was all Holly J could muster.

"There may have been kissing," she giggled happily. Another hit to her stomach. _Kissing_. Holly J needed to play it cool, she couldn't afford to show how she really felt, not now, at least. Imogen could be back any moment and Holly J did not want to make a scene.

"Fiona Coyne, you smooth talking seductress!" It would have been the kind of thing she'd say if she wasn't upset, so she said it. She remembered saying something similar, something like "naughty little minx," when Fiona told her about her first kiss with Charlie, but even then it had kind of been forced. She hadn't liked Fiona being with Charlie either, but at the time she didn't know why. Now it was all too clear, and also all too late.

Fiona said something about 'Imogen liking her back' or 'all she needed was the courage to tell her,' but Holly J wasn't sure. She was too busy kicking herself for not taking her chance with Fiona back when she had it to listen.

"So is she a lesbian? Bi?" Holly J asked, wanting to know more, even though it made her feel worse.

"She's questioning, but we're going to figure it out together." Fiona said proudly. If only Holly J hadn't been so scared, she could've figured things out with Fiona, rather than waiting until college to discover it on her own.

"What? Over Skype?" Holly J asked, confused. But once she saw the look on Fiona's face, she knew Fiona had decided to stay at Degrassi. "No," she pleaded. She knew this meant it was indeed over for her, Fiona was willing to rearrange her life for this girl, Holly J was too late.

There was no point in trying to convince her otherwise. "If this is where you want to be then stay," she told her, honestly. Holly J couldn't be the one to stand in the way of Fiona's happiness. They talked about what Fiona would do to survive on her own, and Holly J told her she knew she could do it. Plus, she'd be there for her no matter what, even if she wanted to be with someone else. By the end of the conversation, Holly J was running having trouble with her pretend happiness, so she said something ridiculous and forced about "next semester being a hoot." Once Imogen rejoined them, Holly J kept to herself while the two of them chatted excitedly, just waiting and wanting to go back to Fiona's apartment.

* * *

Once they were back at the apartment, Holly J felt a little better. They were snugged under a blanket with the newest Nicolas Sparks movie in the Blu-Ray, but all Fiona could do was continue to rave about her night with Imogen. Holly J had given up her chances with Fiona at this point, but she figured now that they were alone again, this would be her last opportunity to at least be honest with her, if nothing else.

"Not to change the subject," she interrupted, even though that was exactly what she intended to do. "But you and Charlie… did you ever… you know?"

Fiona blushed, but Holly J didn't take that as a definite yes, because she was pretty certain the question would cause her to blush either way.

"I mean, you alluded to the fact that you two–" Holly J continued, but Fiona cut her off.

"Yes," Fiona admitted shyly. "But only once. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curiosity," she shrugged. Holly J wanted to know because she was genuinely curious, but also because she wanted to compare their experiences.

"Okay, fine, then you answer me something," Fiona smirked at her, clearing wanting to get on an equal playing field.

"What's going on with you and my brother? I mean, you're both at Yale, clearly _something_–" Fiona tried, but Holly J stopped her there.

"Believe me, it's not going to happen anymore," Holly J shook her head, laughing a little.

"Why?" she asked, a little bit of concern in her voice.

Holly J felt anxious and she bit her lip, wondering if she should just come right out and say it. _Because of you_. But she didn't say it. She took another route. "I was at a party about a week into the semester…" she began her story. "I was drinking," she paused, gauging Fiona's reaction, but when she saw that there wasn't one, she continued. "Heavily. And I kind of hooked up with a… _someone_ there. It just kind of happened. Anyway, little did I know that while I was dancing and making out with this person that Declan was also at the party… and saw the whole thing."

"Oh my god!" Fiona's eyes widened. "Holly _J_!"

"I know, I know," she blushed. It was mortifying to tell Fiona this, but it helped her ease her way into her eventual point.

"I can't believe Declan didn't mention it to me," Fiona admitted.

"Only because I swore him to secrecy when he confronted me later," she twisted her face up in embarrassment.

"Was he mad?" she asked, completely engrossed in knowing every detail of Holly J's story.

"Yeah, a little bit at first… but I think he's over it now. We've been hanging out a lot, as _friends_," she emphasized the last word to convince Fiona, who instinctively raised her eyebrows. "And I want us to stay just friends." Holly J looked at her seriously to make herself clear.

Fiona nodded, knowing not to further question Holly J on the Declan thing. "I can't believe that happened though. It's crazy. You so aren't the kind of girl who just randomly hooks up with guys," Fiona told her.

Holly J smirked at the irony of Fiona's statement. "Um, well, actually you're right about that," she sputtered. "I'm not the kind of girl who just randomly hooks up with _guys_."

Fiona's narrowed her eyebrows in confusion at first, then her eyes almost popped out of her head at her realization. "Wait… you don't mean!–"

"Yeah," Holly J stared at the floor, positive that her face was now the deepest red it'd even been. "And it wasn't even an isolated incident," she added quietly.

"You hooked up with a girl? More than once?" Fiona was in disbelief.

Holly J finally gained the courage to look back up at Fiona. She still hadn't gotten to the hardest part yet, and she already felt so exposed that it was hard to speak. She could feel anxious tears growing in her eyes, and she nodded at Fiona, willing them to go away.

Of course Fiona noticed the look in Holly J's eyes. She knew her better than anyone; she could never hide her emotions from her once she'd seen her face. Fiona threw her arms around her, holding her tightly. "No, no, no! Don't cry, Holly J, please, I love you and it's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm so sorry, it's alright. You don't have to cry," Fiona soothed as she ran her fingers through her hair, kissing her on top of her head.

Holly J let herself go, sobbing into Fiona's shoulder. Fiona continued petting her and it helped Holly J calm down. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying, ugh, I just feel so embarrassed," she said, finally pulling back a little.

"Why would you be embarrassed? I of all people understand. I'm sorry, I was just shocked at first, but it's okay," she said softly, stroking her hand.

"No, that's not why I'm embarrassed. I knew you'd understand," she looked down at her hand, which Fiona now held tightly. She wet her lips, which were dry, probably because she was so nervous. Holly J took a deep breath. "I just–I'm angry and so embarrassed with myself that I could be so stupid. _So stupid_… it took me _so_ long to figure out. I mean, _hell_, I actually had the opportunity right in front of me and I was so incredibly blind and scared of my feelings that I just passed on it. And now, when I _finally_ figure myself out and my feelings for you… it's too late.

"Feelings… for me?" Fiona clarified hesitantly.

"Yes… Fiona, I've been in love with you for so long. I was in love with you well before I was ever aware of it. I was just so scared of liking a girl, I couldn't admit it to myself. But after being with a few girls now…" Holly J noticed Fiona react a bit to that statement before she continued, "It's just painfully obvious. But I just wished it was with you…"

"Holly J…" Fiona said slowly, staring at her as she took in what she just heard.

"I get it Fiona, I'm too late, I know you're with Imog–" Holly J felt Fiona's lips forcefully crash against hers. Holly J hungrily kissed her back, reaching out and grabbing onto her. Her hands gripped the back of her head and neck, pulling her as close as humanly possible. All she could think about was how much she needed her in that moment, all of her. She tore at her clothes and Fiona at hers. Before she knew it, she was stumbling backwards to her room, her shirt left behind, her mouth and hands never letting go of Fiona for even a second.

Suddenly she was beneath Fiona on her bed, ripping her out of her jeans, sucking at her neck. She wanted to kiss every inch of her, but driven by urgency, Holly J settled for running her hands all over her body. They'd both shed each other of all their clothing and Holly J gasped she felt Fiona touch her between her thighs. She found Fiona's breast with her mouth, eliciting the loveliest moan she'd ever heard. A flick of Fiona's fingers and she had Holly J panting and kissing her mouth as if it was her oxygen supply.

Seeing as the mere thought of Fiona drove her crazy, it didn't take much before Holly J was gripping Fiona harder than ever, feeling the waves of pleasure wash over her. She was out of breath but she wasted no time climbing onto of Fiona, kissing her way lightly down her body. She needed desperately to give Fiona the same sensation and she heard only encouragement as she squirmed beneath her. One taste of the beautiful girl and she could feel her tighten up and let out an absolutely satisfying groan. She brought Fiona quickly to her culmination, staying with her through each surge that overcame her.

The two hadn't exchanged a word since her confession of love and Holly J crept up next to her, unable to take her eyes off of her. Fiona, whose chest was still heaving, looked over at Holly J, still silent. She reached out and tucked a stray piece of golden hair behind Holly J's ear, never breaking contact with her eyes.

"I've never stopped loving you Holly J," she told her. "You were the first girl I ever loved, that doesn't just go away."

Holly J leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. "Fiona Coyne, you smooth talking seductress," she chuckled lightly, saying it for the second time that night. Although this time, it meant something completely different.

* * *

They didn't leave the bed that night, but Holly J preferred it that way. Fiona held her in her arms, her skin so soft against her cheek.

"So how many girls have you had sex with then?" Fiona asked bluntly, after some time had passed.

"Three," Holly J admitted bashfully, looking at her with reddened cheeks. "Including you."

"I don't think I like the idea of you at Yale anymore," Fiona said with a slight laugh. "You surrounded by gorgeous, smart chicks, no thank you."

"Believe me, I have no desire to have sex with anyone but you ever again," she assured her.

The answer must've satisfied Fiona, because she only pulled Holly J closer in her embrace and didn't say another word.

* * *

"What about Imogen?" Holly J asked much later. "I feel really guilty about that… she seems like such a nice girl."

"I don't know," Fiona sighed, remorse evident in her voice too. "I didn't plan this. Your timing could've been better."

"I know, I'm awful," she agreed.

"No, you're wonderful," Fiona assured her, with a soft kiss on her forehead. "Even New York is too far from Yale, I don't know how I'm going to survive."

"So you're moving to New York then?" Holly J assumed from her last statement.

"I was fooling myself… staying at Degrassi for a girl," Fiona admitted.

"But wouldn't it be the same as going to New York… for a girl?" she questioned Fiona.

"You aren't just a girl, Holly J, you're my family," Fiona said fondly.

Holly J smirked a bit, then made an odd face. "That's a bit gross... _considering_," she laughed.

Fiona wrinkled her face up, and shook her head as she chuckled. "Oh, ew, no! You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes. "You mean more to me than anyone else. And I need to be with the rest of my family right now too. It was selfish of me to think otherwise."

Holly J nodded, her lips touching Fiona's shoulder. "And I'll come to see you in New York on the weekends as often as possible," she promised. "As long as you come and stay in my tiny dorm room with me at Yale sometimes too."

"Sounds hot," Fiona raised her eyebrows suggestively at Holly J.

"God, you're so sexy," Holly J bit her lip as she looked at her. She obeyed the look in Fiona's eyes and leaned into her, kissing her fiercely, pinning her to the bed as she did so. It was hard to believe the night they'd had was real and Holly J didn't want to jinx it by giving it too much thought. Luckily for her, as she kissed the brunette in her arms, she had plenty of other thoughts to distract herself.

* * *

The End.

* * *

_Please review, my lovely readers! I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
